puzzlepiratesfandomcom-20200214-history
Cranberry Island (Midnight)
|petname1=Cosmopolitan |pettype2= |petname2=Mouse Catcher |pettype3= |petname3=Ganesh}} Cranberry Island is a large island located in the . There are two known routes from the island: and . Natural Resources These resources can be bid on at the market. Buildings Cranberry's buildings are named after various types of critters and animals. ; Apothecary : Dyenosaur (bazaar) : The Painted Ladybug (upgraded) ; Attraction : ; Bank : The Piggy Bank (upgraded) ; Commodities market : (upgraded) ; Distillery : Rum Tum Tiger (bazaar) : Cosmopolikitten : Raining Cats and Grog (upgraded) : Three Sheep to the Wind ; Estate agent : Better Beaver Builders (upgraded) ; Furnisher : Bed Bats & Beyond (bazaar) ; House ; Inn : The Drunken Clam (upgraded) : Llama Lub Inn ; Iron monger : Dragon Forge (bazaar) : The Hammering Hamster : Mice Cold Steel (upgraded) : Tortoise Shells (upgraded) ; Palace : Cluckingham Palace (upgraded) ; Shipyard : Fish n Ships (bazaar) : Crow's Nest (upgraded) : Sea Blind Mice (upgraded) ; Tailor : Gorilla Ragfare (bazaar) : The Cat's Pajamas (upgraded) : The Hen's Den : Teddy Bauer (upgraded) ; Weavery : Peacock Fabrics (bazaar) : Silkworm Spinners : Thread Bear (upgraded) ; Dusted Buildings : Built on Porpoise (upgraded) Government Cranberry is currently ruled by Trans-Atlantic Empire. There have been fourteen governors in the history of Cranberry Island. The nine primary governors had been, in order: * Bibity, Fall-Winter 2004-2005 * Jaenelle, Spring 2005 * Cygnii, Summer 2005 to Spring 2007 * Mousebeard, Spring 2007 to Summer 2007 * Bealotus, Summer 2007 to Winter 2008 * Mousebeard, Winter 2008 to Winter 2009 * Blinginbooty, Winter 2009 to Spring 2010 * Devill, Spring 2010 to Winter 2010 * Mousebeard, Winter 2010 to October 2011 * Pinkie, October 2011 to present There have also been five honorary governors, who have served short Governor-for-a-Day terms: * Armillaria (August 10, 2005) * Mousepq (September 2, 2005) * Hinga (October 24, 2005) * Jinkusu (August 11, 2006) * Radders, (July 29, 2007) History The Cranberry Island monument is just northwest of the island's default entrance portal, clearly visible on the minimap. — 2004-09-11, Tyr's Own attempted the first blockade of Cranberry on behalf of Quixaroo, the former Azure governor of Cranberry. Facing a large defense from Silver Dawn and its allies, Tyr's Own only won the seventh round. Contender Trans-Atlantic Empire also only won one round. — 2004-09-18, The Ruby Ring gained an unofficial new flag, Trans-Atlantic Empire. Assisting this flag heavily, TAE won the blockade in seven rounds. Tyr's Own contended after dropping a war chest in round four. — 2004-10-02, While an epic blockade took place at , Robertdonald's alt flag Trans-Pacific Empire attempted to distract manpower from Carpe Noctem, one of three contenders at Luthien, by dropping a chest on Cranberry. After six rounds, the score was 3-3, but Luthien had recently finished. Facing a massive defense, Trans-Pacific Empire lost the next three rounds. — 2004-10-19, Sea The Constellation was a flag formed from the crew They Might Be Pirates, who had been expelled from Trans-Atlantic Empire. Aided by Robertdonald, the flag contended the first round, but dropped out to plan the next Cranberry blockade in round two. — 2004-10-22, Cranberry became the first island to be blockaded five times; Cranberry V was contended by the alt flag DOOFIS in support of They Might Be Pirates. Tired of endless blockades, Trans-Atlantic Empire paid They Might Be Pirates and gave them a distillery shoppe, ending the disagreement. — 2006-07-23, Trans-Atlantic Empire successfully defended the island from contenders, Notorious Fandango. — 2007-07-29, Blighted successfully captured the island from defenders, Trans-Atlantic Empire. — 2008-02-03, Black Veil, the flag of The Widow Queen (a Brigand King), captured the island from defenders, Blighted. Black Veil attacked after Blighted scuttled their fleet at sea, but Blighted did not defend. — 2008-02-09, Trans-Atlantic Empire defeated Black Veil to take control of the island. — 2009-06-14, Tyr's Own defeated Trans-Atlantic Empire in a three round blockade to take control of the island. — 2009-07-05, Tyr's Own successfully defended the island from Trans-Atlantic Empire. — 2009-07-12, Trans-Atlantic Empire defeated Tyr's Own to retake control of the island. — 2009-12-15, Trans-Atlantic Empire defended the island in a three round blockade against Fallen. — 2009-12-13, Fallen successfully captured the island from Trans-Atlantic Empire in a four round blockade. — 2010-05-08, Dies Irae defeated Fallen in a three round sinking blockade to take control of the island. — 2010-06-06, Dies Irae successfully defended the island versus Fleet of his Imperial Scaled Highness the flag of Admiral Finius (a Brigand King). — 2010-06-27, Dies Irae successfully defended the island in a three round sinking blockade against Trans-Atlantic Empire. — 2010-07-04, Dies Irae successfully defended the island versus Trans-Atlantic Empire. — 2010-07-11, Trans-Atlantic Empire defeated Dies Irae to retake control of the island. — 2010-07-31, Dies Irae defeated Trans-Atlantic Empire in three rounds to take control of the island. — 2010-12-18, Bipolar defeated Dies Irae in a three round sinking blockade to take control of the island. — 2011-01-15, Trans-Atlantic Empire defeated Bipolar in three rounds to take control of the island. The blockade was one of six that occurred simultaneously, all against Bipolar-held islands. Bipolar did not defend at Cranberry. — 2011-4-30, Trans-Atlantic Empire successfully defended the island against Brigand King Azarbad the Great. — 2011-6-25, Trans-Atlantic Empire successfully defended the island against Brigand King Gretchen Goldfang.